Bloody Good Time!
by DEcayedGCFreaker
Summary: I am not good at sum's. You just have to read it. LOL! sorry. Plz give it a try though! TY!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bloody Good Time!  
  
Author statements: I do not own thee characters...maybe I will  
  
Chapter 1- I thee own  
  
I ,Harry, went down the hallway of the school.  
  
ôI canÆt believe I am back here!ö, I thought to myself.  
  
Yes. With that hatred between me and Draco. ThatÆs why I hated coming back here. I  
  
I saw Hermione walking down also. Maybe she was thinking what I was thinking. Though I could not read mines very well. This one is all wayÆs a tease. She saw me. I knew that and ran up to me.  
  
ôPotter!ö, She screamed in join as she gave me a hug, ôI missed you! I am so glad your back!ö.  
  
ôI missed you too! But I am not so glad to be backö, I said with a unhappy face.  
  
She sighed.  
  
ôI knew that you would be thinking that. Coming back to HogwartÆs. And then seeing....ö, she trailed off.  
  
I knew what she was going to say next. That horrible name that I have let go. I have let it flow out of the mind of mine.  
  
ôYes. You know who I speak of. I do not need to say itö, She sighed once again.  
  
ôI know itÆs hard for me to speak of him...ö, I had been cut off by a voice that filled the whole hall itself.  
  
ôAh..Potter. So, your back. What bringÆs you back to this lovely palace that we live in?ö, said Draco spinning around and looking up into the air.  
  
ôOh please. Why do you have to bother me? I have done nothing to you!ö, I yelled. The screamÆs echoed off the walls.  
  
ôHarry, Harry, Harry. DonÆt you get it all ready?ö, Draco said laughing.  
  
ôDonÆt tell me he had to conjure up a little spell to get loopyö, I said thinking to myself and laughing inside.  
  
I had to say something. It was because he gave me that face. Like come on harry. You know the answer. You all wayÆs know everything.  
  
ôI donÆt know what your talking about Dra..ö, I said. But then again he cut me off.  
  
ôI see that you have your little puppet following you alreadyö, He said laughing sarcastically,  
  
I hated that laugh and his insultÆs. That really made me angry. I guess I turned a beet color red. I knew that because Hermione backed away from me.  
  
ôYou want to say that again, Darco?ö, I said angered.  
  
He just laughed in my face and walked away. I just grabbed his shirt before he went farther away and twirled him around. I pulled him close. That's when he...  
  
Ta DA! did I do an ok job? please say yes! lol! just kidding! But any ways. Please give me your feedback! I need it! Any au ~Kris~ 


	2. Meet My Arival

Title: Bloody good time!  
  
Author comments: I do not own any of thee characters unless I do add an unkowen character. This is an OOC thing. So, if you wish to flame me. I think you are going to waste your time on doing that. This shall be my first fanfic since. I don't know when. But I hope you enjoy it!   
  
CHAPTER 2- Meet My Arival  
  
I looked straight into Draco's eyes. He knew he made me angry. That's why he was smiling. I threw him down on the floor. He laughed out loud.  
  
"Ha! Potter has challenged me? Oh and that is right? Am I?", He said confusing me.  
  
I looked at him in puzzlement. Thinking about what he is saying. I don't even know what he was saying or atleast talking about.  
  
"Your foolish Potter. I knew you could never stand you for yourself!", he gave a sharp ha when he was done with what he said.  
  
"Is that right?", I said again angered more then ever.  
  
"I knew it potter..", He started to laugh, "Like when you first came here".  
  
"So, What? Am I foolish for being here? Coming back?", I said argueing with him.  
  
I noticed that Hermione left and it was just he and I who fought. Alone. That's all I seemed to think. I knew I could take care of myself. I just hate this fighting. I don't get Draco and I never will.  
  
"So, Potter... Why did you come back? Did you want a little of this?", He pointed to himself.  
  
I wanted to laugh. But I kept my seriousness.  
  
"Why would I come back to you? You think I like you or somthing??", I said calmer but afraid.  
  
I no way have I thought about Draco like that.  
  
" I came back because I seem to like this place and I like to do what I do", I ended with that. I thought it would shut him off. But was I wrong. Yes.  
  
"You came to this place because you missed me Potter. Come- On. Admit it. I know you missed how we bickered or we challenged. Even when I was rude or....hold on..i still am... I know you miss this", He laughed at this. Like this was some kind of joke.   
  
I looked at him more then ever. I kind of stepped off. I didn't want him to notice. You say to notuce what? I was kind of afaid or maybe it was feelings? Maybe I didn't hate him.   
  
I did love this place. I really did. No matter what. I did say that I hated it. I guess it was because I had to see Draco again. I didn't want to.   
  
I protested. I said Good Bye to him. Being a good guy that I am. Ok. I know you shouldn't be nice or anything to your enimies. But I decided that I should end up on good allowences. Even though I wasn't the one who started such nonsence in the first place.  
  
I began walking to my bedroom. It was all separate corters now. but I know that my friend's are somewhere around. I have been thinking. Thinking about what? I say it's been hard. I mean I can't say I love. I can't say I hate. Am I confusing you?? I am sorry. I just have this upbringing that is coming. I am afraid to tell now. Maybe when I am most comfortable I will say. But now I will keep shut.  
  
I was about to enter my room when I saw Hermione waiting outside. She looked up at me.  
  
"Are you two done fighting?", She said sturly.  
  
"Her...I mean.. I just am sorry. I didn't mean too. He made me angry. I just let him get the best of me. That's all.", I said with my head down.  
  
"Come on. That's not the Potter I used to know. You are allways strong and you will allway's be", She said now acting caring.  
  
"Would you like to go out in the forte and read or maybe talk? I want to know all that happen since we haven't talked", I said to her.  
  
She replied with a yes. I smiled and shouted in my head with happiness. I missed talking to her. That's all. But little did I know what was goig to happen.  
  
Ok you all! I hope you enjoyed chapter to of my story. As I say, Let it be knowen! I want to hear your thought's. Review please. Oh and please.. please if you want to flame. I will not care. Just telling you right now. But, Hope to bring you more good chapters!  
  
~Kris~ 


End file.
